From Junior To Surgeon
by LucyHey
Summary: School is hard for the everyday teen but when your trying to become a surgeon it's much worse. Follow your favourite doctors from juniors to surgeons. Updated weekly. Rating could go up.
1. Prologue

I barely ever write anymore so I apologise for my terrible writing. I'm only including one of the interns, I guess this is a prologue and if you want me to carry on, review! Disclaimer stuff goes here.

* * *

** PROLOGUE **

High school. Some people say it was the best years of their lives, others well they say it was the worst. Neither is relevant for me, I have my great moments and I have my terrible ones but there's a thing about high school. Every bad day seems like the end of the world, because your young and what else is their to care about other than your hair, how your bum looks in your new skinny jeans and if that cute guy looked your way.

High school is different for me, it's different for a lot of my friends. If I want to become a surgeon then high school isn't a walkthrough of jokes and parties until my last few weeks of senior year, if I want to be a surgeon I have to stay on top from day one of freshman everyone will understand, I don't expect them to, you see that would be too much..apparently.

"April Kepner", my name was called out in the usual fast paced almost lost voice, "Here" I automatically replied, followed by the rest of the class. Biology. This was the cause of my swooning and my pain, I loved the class! It's not only my best subject but my favourite and possibly makes my weekdays just that bit better. Although I enjoy it at the same time I hate it, all this studying at the age of 17 for a job I so dearly want now but possibly couldn't not care about by the age of 20. If that becomes so, I have made my bestfriend, Jo Wilson promise to lock me in my room and do some voodoo or psychic shit on me to make me change my mind. And don't let me out until I do.

Jo want's to be a surgeon to, it's how we bonded I guess, playing operation and doctor when we were just turned 5. She wasn't like me though, she loved the studying, god knows why but she has a gift for it and she can memorise all six hundred and something bones in the body in just 3 days. Not only did she love to study but she could have a boyfriend, Alex Karev and a social life at the same time! And not only being beautiful whilst doing so.

Now, Alex Karev? Another surgeon with great hair wannabe praying to be the winner of that Harper Avery award one day. Also, the jock and a great one at that to, he would be perfect; aspiring and realistic job, good looks and athletic skills but if it wasn't his giant ego, lack of personal space and the part of the brain that tells him when to shut up, well I'm not trying to change him, I'm trying to spend as little time with him as I can. He makes Jo happy, I ask my self why? But I don't care because she's happy and she hasn't been this happy in a while.

This school isn't filled with people all that bad, infact most of my friends are pretty great. All aspiring surgeons, which again is the reason why we all bonded, god knows why there is so many of us in the same school I guess we all got kind of lucky and unlucky at the same time. Derek Shepherd, kind of the dad of the group, I swear if he wasn't here we would all be sitting on separate tables glaring at each other and trying to decide who's going to be winning Valid Victorian in are senior year.

Meredith Grey, well the same goes for her, we all love her to pieces, I guess she's the one you can count on to get an honest, loving or stern opinion. Cristina Yang, if your looking for love and praise then don't go asking her, she will shoot you down with a snide comment before you even get your first word out. Callie and Arizona, along with Derek and Meredith they are the holders of the group, although they argue more than are actual parents they're pretty much the couple that we all aspire to be like when were older. Mark, Lexi and Owen, Lexi is a sophomore, the only one but she's dating Mark so she's basically one of us although none of us grew up with her like the rest of us did. Owen and Mark are also jocks like Alex and Derek, but not the stereotypical 'I'm better than you all' Karev kind, their sweet when they want to be but still throw around that rude comment about your ass now and then.

Finally, Jackson Avery. I can't even put into words how to describe him? The boy that I like? Love? I feel like trying to will only cause problems because I'm not quite sure what the two of us are right now. We're dating, that much I can say, there's been kind of a rocky patch I guess. Stress and school and family and everything just mounts up into one big pile of problems and you can't take it and you snap, you end up taking it out on the wrong person and you say a few things and they say they forgive you but they haven't been the same and your paranoid and that causes more problems. I'm rambling.

I guess were all a mix of the stereotypical jock and the stereotypical nerd. It's why we like hanging out all together, we're not what media has made us out to be, we're different. Being a cheerleader or a football player and getting those A+ in chemistry and biology is kind of a new breakthrough and we are apart of that. Which is pretty cool.

* * *

This was the prologue, please review for more:) this story won't just focus on April, but obviously the story kind of centres on her.


	2. Pilot

_I know I said weekly but I couldn't sleep and I felt a little excited about this story, + greys is great at the moment. I should really start proof reading my stories before posting them. I changed some names because I'm terrible at remembering. And to the the guest who wrote about the bone comment last chapter it was partly an exaggeration and partly the fact I only knew that there was a 6 in the number. _

* * *

**PILOT **

"The football game after party will be the best of the year! I'm telling you Derek, if we lose everyone will still be celebrating. I mean, there is a buffet table' Alex said dragging out the last sentence. There is always an after game party and we all go, always. Reed Adams was throwing this weeks one in her 3 story mansion. Alex was the only one that seemed to be excited although Owen boasted about how many girls that would be getting laid at this party. Reed was as stuck up as they can get, I'm surprised all of our 'gang' was invited, she didn't seem to be as friendly with the girls as she was with the boys.

"Dude, your excited about a buffet table?, you sound like my grandad when he goes to the bingo," Jackson chimed in, he was using his usual 'shut up Karev' voice. He was avoiding my eye contact which must be hard considering I'm sat right across the table from him. I can see him get tense under my stare, I'm trying to get his attention by staring and I'm failing. He's been avoiding me all week, Jackson's not a talker or a emotional guy so he's either avoiding me because he realises I'm more than a little physcotic or something is emotionally bothering him. I'm gonna go with number two.

"I wish I sounded like your grandfather, Mr. Harper Avery' Karev replies, whilst saying his name in as poshest accent he can do which causes a few giggles on the table. And he tenses up again. Family. I should of known, I'm clearly not as good as a girlfriend as I thought if I couldn't detect the face and the attitude he always has during tough family situations. Now I feel worse.

"She has a keg! So obviously I'm in" Mark says with his 'obviously' tone, and Meredith replies with something about being a good faithful boyfriend but I'm not listening because I'm focusing on mine. "Do you wanna go get food after school? Papa Johns" I say in a sing song voice, I'm not expecting him to agree because whatever's getting to him is turning him into the new Cristina Yang but sadder and more heartbreaking. "Uh, sure," he replies uneasily yet kind of enthusiastically before leaving the table with Derek, Karev, Mark and Owen.

All Jackson seems to be letting off lately is mixed signals, if this whole situation is to do with his family I better not start calling him names before I feel bad about it.

* * *

Jo was praying the school day wasn't going to end, she was determined to make this school week drag, she didn't know exactly how she was going to control the time but she was. But as always, time was against her as was everyone else. She hated her philosophy class the only class that her parents had to make her sign up for 'because they teach you about important stuff' they say as they pretend that they know but they obviously don't but it was the only interest they took in a long time so she accepted it and the class had to be her worst. Ever.

She was struggling and all other students seemed to do was mock her when her answer was wrong which was most of the time. She asked for extra tutoring but she was pretty good at memorising information for tests which meant her scores were high which meant she could not get a free tutor funded by the school and none of her peers seemed to care enough to offer, she could pay but her parents would tell her to stop being silly.

She didn't expect her classmates help, she knew none of their names which was her one fault, having such a tight knit group of friends meant she didn't feel the need to socialise with others in her classes which was terrible when you needed help from someone who understand the pressure you are feeling in school. 2 minutes. Until she has to leave school and catch that bus home. She dreaded the days April and Alex were busy and practice wasn't on because she had those extra few hours in that hell her family call home.

Home. Sounds safe, welcoming and warm. That's why she never calls it her home, 'my parents house' was always how she described it, as if she wasn't a part of it, she didn't live there she just visited. She never felt like her parents daughter, her brothers got all the attention and the love. Maybe she had always been abit dramatic and maybe her being paranoid about the situation increased when she hit puberty but although the maybe's and the possibility's sounded realistic they never shook the feeling she had of being unwanted.

She was the daughter of an ex football star and football's biggest fan, her family literally revolved around the idea of being the next big sporting star it didn't matter which sport as long as it was not golf and you still had an undying love for football, Jo was neither a player or a fan. She was going to be a world renowned surgeon, winner of the top 5 most prestigious awards and loving mother and wife. Yes, her ambitions were not only completely out of reach at the moment but they were also stupidly cringe worthy.

Jo entered her home after the long bus ride from school to home, she quietly went into the kitchen for a snack, "No!, look I ordered them for a specific reason I expect to get them..." Her mom screamed down the phone. Her mother was a buyer for local boutiques, which is the exact opposite of what you would expect her to do, she was a total tomboy and she absolutely hated fashion although she did stay on top of it and it would only make sense if she hated her job. Which she did. But the money was good, great even. "No, no ,no! I don't care about some special offer on the smaller and uglier one, get me the one I want!" She hung up letting out an angry exaggerated sigh. "Hi" Jo said sweetly whilst taking a bag of chips from the cupboard, "Not now!" Her mother said sternly before storming out of the room and into her office. Jo was left feeling confused, as always. '

* * *

Mmmm Hawaiian pizza, your favourite' I hate Hawaiian pizza, so I was bargaining with him, "shall we get that, share?" I offered. I've been the only one keeping the conversation going since we got in his car and left school, I'm terrible at it Jackson already knows I'm a rambling mess but when he doesn't reply I'm an awkward rambling mess.

He grunts a quick 'yeh' to reply like he's been doing all night, I'm bored of his monosyllabic replies and right now I'm bored of him. "What's the deal?" I ask trying to sound cool and caring at the same time, Jackson's a sweet and caring and funny guy and this is not him. "It's nothing for you to worry about, ok? Look, I'm fine I've just been a little stressed lately. You know, family pressure", there was more, I know him and I know there was more to it. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him the best 'really?' look that I could, I'm not good with the bad ass thing. He put his head down, ignoring my stare once again.

This is about more than his family, this has something to do with me and now I'm not letting that lame excuse go, "yeah right? I'm not stupid Jackson. If you don't tell me then I'll leave because right now I'd rather be spending my time with my sisters rather than you." I threaten him and his head shoots up but he still has that look on his face, like I'm stupid. This is like a completely different person. "I told you! I'm stressed, you should know how I feel, you go on about it enough. We've been here April but the roles were just reversed." He almost shouts, why would he bring that up again? I knew he hadn't forgave me.

"Are you still annoyed about that? How many times do I have to apologise? I was having a hard time. If you don't want to tell me, fine but I'm not going to sit here and be attacked by you!" I go to get up but the waitress is here with are drinks and Jackson looks at me, confused. I want to sit back down because drinks are prepaid and I hate wasting money. Hate it.

"April..." He pauses and what do I do, ignore him? Or answer?, "I told them I don't want to be a surgeon. My family that is, and now I'm telling you which is was even more nervous to do which is crazy because my family are the Avery's." He pauses and I sit there stunned. This is something we've always talked about, high school, college and Seattle Grace Hospital. I don't know what to say, I don't know if I should say something.

"I don't want to be a surgeon" he says with a deep breath and he let's go of like he's just been on a run around New York.

* * *

_Kind of a cliff hanger, I guess? Anyway, thanks for the nice reviews! I love hearing all your opinions so feel free to share about story lines etc. Next chapter will focus on Mark and Lexie aswell as Japril. I write these on my phone, I'm sorry if there shot but to me they are kind of big aha. Thanks again and review!_


	3. Crazy, Stupid Boys

_Serious writers block lately. I was looking at my old stories the other day and god, they were awful. Thinking about deleting them but then I looked in my PM's and everyone wrote nice things about them, surprisingly. _

_Anyway, I've been writing this for a couple of days. All mistakes are mins, iPhones are a pain to write on. + I've decided every chapter will be written in first person, I'm terrible in third so, R&R_

* * *

**_Crazy, Stupid Boys_**

"WHAT!?" I shouted aggressively, it wasn't supposed to come out like that, it was meant to sound sweet and caring and maybe a little intimidating. Jackson shushed me, he was obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation, "This is something you've always wanted to do, this was your dream? It was our dream," He was ready to reply but this was my turn to shush him, "We would work at Seattle Grace and get married and become a family.." Maybe I sounded a little to disappointed, "It would be me and you."

Me and Jackson weren't the only couple that were supposed to be totally in love, we would crawl to the opposite side of the world to be together. Were definitely not the only couple that it all goes wrong for. "It was more of your dream, my parents dream. Don't get me wrong, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," So what if were 17 and we throw around the word love with each other a lot, we've been together since we were 15 and we were very much in love. But what if now, now that he's changed his mind maybe it's just a matter of time until he changes it about me, I can be a little too much.

No. Think positive Kepner. "It's just I could get offered this football scholarship next year if I keep going the way I am," Football? He's changing everything for football? "You think it's stupid?, I'm good at it and I enjoy it? Why shouldn't i do something that I would enjoy?" Was I supposed to give a serious answer to that?. "You enjoy having sex, are you going to make a job out of that?" I whispered yet kept my tone cold, "April..that's not the same thing, I knew you wouldn't understand. Were 17, why should we pick a responsible career now?"

Maybe I was being a little harsh on him, we are 17 but if you want to be a doctor that's a decision you have to decide now. "I do understand, I just don't know how you could change your mind like that. After so many years of planning and prepping?" He stayed quiet, maybe I don't understand. I definitely don't understand and being with him right now is even more confusing and frustrating. Do I hug him or punch him, both?. I pulled my phone out, is it wrong to pretend you have a text and leave after an argument, was it even an argument. I'm leaving anyway.

"I gotta go, Jo has an emergency," I paused quickly grabbing my things, "I'm sorry, I'll speak to you later," Kiss him on the cheek? No, I might bite him I'm that annoyed. He knows I am, he can see right through me and I can tell when he gives me a sigh and small annoyed smile before I go. Running away from my problems is not my thing but it is Jackson's so it was great that he told me. I mean, I should support him. I want to. But I can't, not right now anyway.

* * *

The party. Was I even invited, I am a sophomore? But Meredith told me to start getting ready so I must be, right? "Lexie?" I heard Meredith's voice coming from the door, "Come on, you can't wear that! You have to dress like there is going to be somebody there to impress," I thought skinny jeans and a plain peach tank was enough, apparently not.

"I have no one there to impress so I don't really care?" I said in my questioning tone, there wasn't anyone to impress. "So?, you still got to look hot," Meredith was trying to help, it wasn't my fault that I wasn't well, hot. "You have a model body and you need to show it, seriously I envy your body" Giving me a compliment? This was new. Meredith left, given up? Letting me do what I want? Not trying to make me look how she wanted me to? Nope.

She strolled in with a cute black playsuit with no back, it was pretty nice but it wasn't me, "Here, this is so you," We clearly has very different opinions. "We'll take it and change, quickly! We have to leave in 20 minutes," I took the outfit, preparing to get told how to do my hair, makeup and what shoes to wear. Meredith was beautiful, she had perfect hair, skin, face and body so why would she envy mine?. She obviously knew how to impress, she had Derek chasing her tale ever since the first day they met.

Not only was she was perfect physically but she had a bigger brain than the whole basketball and swim team put together. I guess all the good genes got put on her, leaving not much for me. Which reminds me, why haven't I seen my mom in like 2 weeks? And why didn't I notice sooner.

**_42 minutes later- _**

"Finally, were here," Meredith let out an exaggerated breath, we had gotten lost on the way, for like 4 minutes but from Meredith's acting you would think it was hours. "Wait," she said before I got out the car, "Don't get to drunk tonight, and don't go too far with any boy..got it?" She used her motherly tone, this wasn't my first party but Meredith always liked to warn me, I always listened, "Yes Mer" I got out the car and went in to this huge house, no it was more of a mansion.

"I'm going to find Derek, remember what I said," She said before scurrying off. All my friends were already here, I could spot Jo and Alex sloppily making out on the couch, guess they were already drunk. Callie was laughing along to some joke Owen made with Arizona and that new guy? What was his name? George? I don't remember. April was sat on the couch chatting with some cheerleaders, drink in hand, where was Jackson?.

I spotted him, with some other football players, why weren't they together? They're always together? They obviously wanted to be, they're exchanging quick glances every few seconds. Where was Mark? Probably with some girl upstairs. Don't get me wrong I like Mark, I just don't like the way he treats girls. Disposable. He and my sister dated in their sophomore year for like a week but he was an ass to her and ever since I just don't know what I think about him.

I wasn't holding a grudge, my sister didn't care, she got with Derek basically next day so why would I care. Jealousy. Hahaha pffft. I needed a drink. I strolled over to the keg dodging all the drunken teens stumbling around, "Hey your a sophomore," I heard one shout, I know that dumb ass. I poured myself a small drink, 'don't drink too much' Meredith's voice was in my head, should I drink at all? Maybe I should be the designated driver, I know Meredith will drink.

I put my drink down, I don't need it. I do need it. I'm too nervous to talk to anyone without being a little intoxicated. Fuck it. I drank it all in one that should work. "Heeeeey, sisteeeeer!" Arizona came up to me, slinging her arm around me. God I love drunk teenagers. And I hate them. At the same time, "You are sooo pretty!, everyone thinks so!" Maybe she's drank too much, I'm not drinking enough to get that bad tonight. She started listing off names of people who think I'm pretty, well slurring them.

It was nice to be complimented, when I sat with them on their lunch table I only ever spoke to Jo, Arizona, Meredith and Derek so knowing maybe the others liked me at least a little was nice. Mark. She said Mark thought I was pretty, wait I don't care. Obviously I do if I go red at the mention of his name. Yes, Mark was attractive. Everyone thought so, including me.

I'm nothing to him, just the girl that sits with him at lunch and is his ex girlfriends sister. I must mean a little if he thinks I'm pretty, but Arizona is so drunk she might not even know what she's talking about. I'd be pretty naive to think that I meant something to Mark if he thought I had a nice face. I am naive. Arizona saw Callie and she quickly left with a 'catch you later, alligator' being drunk also makes Arizona go back to 2001, I hope she get's home ok. Come on Lexie. Your at a party, you should be having fun instead of worrying about people that aren't your problem.

Ouch. Some jerk just pushed me right into the kitchen cabinet, why are people so clumsy when they're drunk. I know the answer. I'm good at school. "Wow you look good," I know that voice, Mark. The boy I've been thinking about ever since I got here, "No sorry?" I asked, hands on hips. Look intimidating. "No thanks?" He said with a cocky smirk, looking me up and down. Boys are pigs. "You actually hurt me," I pointed out aggressively, what a jack ass, "it's a party, lighten up! Have fun, mingle!" He's right, I'm being boring.

"I wasn't joking, you look good tonight, I like your outfit.." He paused, I knew he was about to say something else and if it's another jerky com- "I'm sorry for hurting you, an accident, all my fault," He apologised? Now I feel like a drama queen, he's clearly not that drunk. "Thanks," I said now a little embarrassed for being so moody at a party, "No problem, it's weird you being here," What? Why?, "Being a sophomore at a junior and senior party only, brave though," He carried on as if he mentally heard my questions,

"How so?" I asked, brave? Me? Ahahaha, "Just is, surprised no ones taking advantage of you," Does he sound like he cares? Maybe a little? Maybe not at all? He was staring at me but not like before, kind of like he was admiring me. This is all my head, "You do look very cute, you look about 18 tonight," He's hitting on me and I'd tell any other boy to back off but it's Mark and I'd be lying if I said I haven't had a crush on him since my freshman year. "Thanks, again," He smiled, the cutest smile. I like his smile, a lot.

I may look 18 but I'm definitely acting like I'm 16. He leaned down, wait? Is he going to kiss me, what if I'm bad at it, what do I do, he's so close and I've never kissed anyone before, I shouldn't be this nervous. "Maaaark," And he moves back looking at the direction of the voice, I'm too nervous to move and upset, who is this bitch. This might be important, I'm not judging.

"I need your help," She said in a seductive tone, he looked at me and then back at her and then me and then her, "What's up?," He said sounding interested yet not at the same time, "I'll show you?" He stood there for a few minutes, again he kept looking back to me then her, "I'll be back, give me a few minutes," I nodded and then he was gone. To say I was disappointed was an understatement, I waited for 5 minutes and he never came back. It may not have been that long but if you just fleet like I did, it was. I left, found Meredith and Derek.

Derek hadn't drank and offered to take us both home. I want to tell Meredith but I don't want her to be ashamed, she's not Mark's biggest fan because of how he 'leads' Derek to do 'bad things' I haven't decided what these bad things are yet, weed? Smoking? I don't know but maybe I care.

* * *

Jackson hasn't spoke to me all night, just stood there talking with his team mates. They won the game. Would it be weird if I go over and say congratulations even if I haven't spoken to him all night. He keeps looking at me, he obviously wants me to talk and because he's so paranoid right now, I know he won't make the first move. My turn. I get up and go over, "Can I speak to you?," I asked not paying attention to the two other boys snickering and walking away. Stupid boys.

"You haven't spoken to me all night?" I finally said after a few seconds of silence, "I don't want to fight, let's just forget about this and we can discuss it maturely when the time is right," God, I sound like my mother when my sisters ask if they can bring their boyfriends home to meet my mom and dad.

"April.." He sounded frustrated, "There's nothing to discuss this is my decision and I don't need you telling me what to do. Your not my wife." He shouted, good job the music was so loud otherwise everyone would of heard, "Your such an ass," It's my turn to be frustrated. "I didn't mean it like that, we were planning a future together so I'm going to be part of it, I want what's best for you," I knew what he was going to say next, "Yes were 17 and it's totally cliché and stupid that we have these expectations of being together forever but that's what we want, right?, I just want to be with you?" He stayed quiet. I stayed quiet, why am I so scared of his response? I never have been before.

"Hey, have you guys seen Lexie?" Mark came over and asked. "No!" We said in unison, he held his hands up in surrender. Jackson gave me a quizzical look, why was he looking for Lexie? Whatever. "That's the thing April, I don't think that's enough for you." Well I wasn't expecting him to say that, wouldn't it? He left before I could reply. I'm glad though, if he knew I had to think about if that was true then it would jut cause even more problems. Neither of us wanted that, well I didn't? I felt like Jackson didn't want me anymore.

Stupid, right? I saw Jo sitting on the couch with Alex, I needed someone and although it's selfish I knew I could count on her to be here for me right now, I would do the same. So I'm going to go sit with them, get Alex to leave if I can. "Hey, I need to talk," I sat down next to a slouched Jo, "What, now?" Alex moaned, he can be with her later. "Of course, what's up?" Jo asked, a lot less drunk than I thought she would be I guess there was one good thing about her dating Alex, he makes sure she won't get wasted.

I gave Alex a look, the 'leave now' look, he wasn't getting it, "Alone?" I looked straight at him, is he really that clueless. "Got it, I'll be waiting in the car Jo," and he left, good. "Jackson?" She asked, she knows me so well, i didn't even have to answer, "Get a ride with me and Alex, you can stay at mine? Let's not talk about it here." She got up grabbing my hand. Jo hated going home, I would if offered my house but my sisters, she said she won't mind if I'm there.

"April is coming to my house, she's coming with us?" Jo said getting in the car, as I got in the back. "Jackson problems?" Alex asked if he cared, I better not say anything too detailed, their bestfriends who knows what they talk about, "Yeh," And he nodded as if he understood, maybe he's not that bad.

* * *

_This is probably my longest chapter, I made Lexie and April sound nervous but that's what kind of people they are, right? I've also noticed that they always ask rhetorical questions, I'm gonna try and cut back on that. I guess I'm kind of teasing you with the whole Mark and Lexie, I had planned for them to already be a couple but I changed my mind. I wrote it in the first chapter but I've changed it_

_The chapters will always focus on japril and another person/pairing, in this order; Jo/jolex Lexie/slexie Meredith/merder And April/japril will be included in every chapter They will be the main characters, sorry their wasn't any Cristina, Owen and not much Callie and Arizona in my last few chapters. There will be more of them. R&R_


End file.
